digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ewan and The Land of Illusion
|airdate=(Ja:) May 15, 2011 (En:) March 29, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Fusion Fighters United Army remain in Honey Land to search for the golden-haired boy that Christopher saw, believing it to be Nene's younger brother Ewan. They find him, only to have him attack them while under the protection of , who reveals himself to be under 's command. When the United Army gathers, Ewan and Tuwarmon retreat, with Ewan calling their eventually confrontation a game. Nene is the only one to successfully follow, charging on ahead. Tuwarmon leads Ewan to one of their hidden allies, releasing , who traps Nene is an illusionary world. There, Ewan reveals that he sees the entire Digital World as part of a game he can win and then decides to send her back home by killing her. Nene finds Ewan's change in personality hard to believe, remembering her kind and gentle younger brother, up until AxeKnightmon appeared with a Fusion Loader and spoke such that only Ewan could hear. Tuwarmon attacks, but protects her and the United Army destroys the illusion. At this point, AxeKnightmon personally enters, bringing with him , , and the , who have been transferred to Midnight. Ewan then displays his capabilities as a General, digifusing and de-digifusing his allies as the situation is appropriate. He has Doumon cast a spell on the United Army's Digimon so that has time to charge, but Nene digifuses to find and then defeat Doumon. and then take on MusoKnightmon, with Midnight retreating in the aftermath. Though Nene is disappointed that Ewan escaped, she knows that she will find him and set him straight. Featured Characters '' (33) *'' '' (35) |c5= * (14) * (23) |c6= *' ' (25) * (26) *'' '' (34) *'' '' (36) |c7= * (22) |c10= * (1) * (4) * (5) * (6) * (6) * (6) * (10) * (11) * (11) * (13) * (16) * (17) * (18) *' ' (19) * (20) * (21) * (23) * (27) *' ' (28) * (29) * (30) *' ' (31) * (32) *'' '' (37) * (38) *' ' (39) * (40) * (41) * (42) * (43) * (44) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, , Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=25 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |episodeorder3=26 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=OmniShoutmon |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=28 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon }} , Pickmons, , Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, , Sparrowmon) }} , Sparrowmon) }} , , Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, ) }} Quotes Vilemon: "How horrible, evil. She got demoted from a ruler to a trooper, evil." Blastmon: "I think I hear the TV calling me." :—'Blastmon' and his Vilemons stopped wanting to help Laylamon awfully quickly. Laylamon: "What have you done to my wicked beautifulness!? I look like a reject from the Halloween Store's bargain band!" :—'Laylamon Combined' lampshaded her new outfit. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The black Xros Loader is incorrectly referred to as a Darkness Loader in the dub. }} de:Bruder, warum? Der Albtraum über den feindlichen General Yuu!